Firsts
by sweetpea12767
Summary: One-shot, Pairing Eric/Victoria.... Eric remembers.... twist at end.. : give it a chance, fluffy... yea.... *bites bottom lip* not greatest summary... story is better than summary I PROMISE!


wrote this lil One-shot up in germna, before class... andin chior... waiting for our part to come up... uhg... lol, anyway! Jojo and I don't own Chiro or Jinmay, just Eric and Victoria! DONT YOU DARE SUE!

**(AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT! Eric remembering stuff... at ed it changes to present tense, BEWARE!)**

* * *

Eric really couldn't picture his life if he hadn't met Victoria. Sure, their meeting wasn't necessarily on the best terms, and the first few months had been a bit awkward. Regardless, he now felt as if them meeting was fate. Of course, he hadn't really believed in fate at first, but she'd pretty much proved him wrong with all the prophecies (even if they weren't 100% accurate)

When she'd started talking to him, for some reason he couldn't lie to her, at first it was a pain, but he got used to it.

He could remember their first kiss; not awkward at all (to his amazement), soft, and sweet. Her lips had radiated a warmth different than his own, making him (almost) shudder in excitement, tough he always respected her. Actually, Eric chuckled, he'd burnt her the first time. He didn't think he'd lose control of his temperature (though he shouldn't have been surprised, she changed just about everything else about him) , well things happen, and his lips burnt hers, making her jump back. At first he'd thought it was because of the kiss that she'd back away. She'd come to her senses, not wanting , not able, to fall in love with someone like him. He'd looked away, so she couldn't read his thoughts, and did his best to keep the guard up, along with his 'everything's ok' face. Suddenly, Victoria had giggled, placing one of her pale hands on her lips, wincing, then licking her lips to try cooling them down. It was then that he'd realized his temperature had risen to 200 degrees, the thought had made him flush, sending the girl into a whole new fit of giggles.

"You wanna do something bout this?" She asked playfully, pointing to her mouth.

All Eric could do was nod, not really trusting his voice, and not wanting to embarrass himself further. His right hand cupped Victoria's chin lightly while the other hovered over her lips, cooling them down. As soon as Victoria ha felt the pain go away, she'd smiled, wrapped her slender arms around his neck, and placed her lips on his again. He felt the same sensation, but that time though, he kept his temperature in check. No burn was inflicted other than the one on his heart.

Their first 'official' date had been simple, if not a bit cheesy. He was ok with that though, and so was Victoria. First, they'd gone out to lunch at a small café in downtown Shugazoom, Victoria eating a seemingly tasty deli sandwich, him just drinking really good hot cocoa.

Then they'd gone to a movie called 'Minerva', the movie ended up being a more modern version of 'Romeo and Juliet', with more action scenes than necessary. Well, at least that's what Victoria had told him; he hadn't been paying attention to anything but Victoria and the really good bar of chocolate she'd insisted on getting him.

Afterwards they'd walked around a small wooded area with a path, holding hands as the woods around them got denser and they were sure no one could see them. Eric hadn't really been one for public displays of affection. After a while of being content in his presence, apparently, she'd gotten antsy, and thought it'd be 'cute' to sneak a small red flower into his hair. He'd reacted the first time by taking it out of his hair, and gently putting it in her hair instead. Sure, it'd been cute, or funny, the first time, but then she insisted on putting more flowers in his hair, until he'd snapped, chasing her down the path. Once he'd caught up with her, he had commenced plan 'tickle to death'.

A few hours later, it'd started to get dark, and he'd led her back to the robot, taking extra care to slip back outside with Chiro once she'd gotten into the shower. Once outside, they'd hurried to start the surprise that he, with Chiro's help, of course, had come up with. Once they'd finished up, Eric had thanked Chiro, and then led Victoria to the little secluded hilltop across town. He'd always remember the look on her face as soon as she'd seen the small picnic dinner set on top of the hill, facing the full moon. The wind blew a bit, ruffling the grass under them, and blowing some cherry blossoms off the tree the blanket was under.

"Thank you!" Victoria smiled widely, and giggled as she threw her arms around Eric's neck, making him flush again and look away. The night had ended with Victoria resting her purple head on Eric's chest, Eric watching her sleep and keeping them warm.

* * *

"C'mon Eric, we are going to be late!" Smirking, Eric rises up from his chair, and is out the door in a second, meeting up with Chiro. Jinmay giggles at Eric's small grimace, obviously not liking the tuxedo, but not complaining either.

"Victoria will have a cow if we're late! I bet she's already ready!"

"Tell me again why you guys are the ones picking me up?" Eric asks, still not all that familiar with the random traditions of the world they were in. Jinmay scowls slightly,

"It's unlucky for you to see her, no c'mon before we are late!" Jinmay ushers Eric towards the car, shoving him in.

'Wouldn't be very proper for you to be late for your own wedding, now would it?' Eric wonders, getting a bit antsy, wanting to see the girl he hasn't seen all day (a new record).

~FIN~

* * *

OK! did you love it, or did you love it? lolz, anyway.... if you want a squeal, (like their wedding... or something like that... or if you have any suggestions for any pairings that i write about... don't hesitate to ask!)

Jojo: HEE!


End file.
